


proving a point

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Felicity is clumsy, more so than usual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words 100 in 100 : clumsy

John doesn't even blink when he hears the sound of piles of papers and books crashing to the ground, just stands and makes his way to Felicity's desk. He finds her, as he knew he would, glaring at the aforementioned items spread all over the floor and he quirks one eyebrow as he speaks. 

"I know you'd rather get reports via computer," he says mildly, "but I don't think you need to go to such lengths to prove your disgust." 

"Ha ha." She says the words sarcastically but he knows her well enough to see the beginnings of a smile twitching at the edges of her lips. 

He doesn't try to hide his own smile as he drops to his knees, begins to gather up the papers. "You don't have to-" she begins as he drops to his knees, begins to collect up the papers. She stops talking when he looks up at her, bites her lip, because he does have to and they both know why. 

He still can't resist the temptation to tease her about it though. 

"Sweetheart, you get down here, I'm not so sure we'll get you back up again," he points out and while he's expecting a laugh, he gets a groan instead. 

"I'm so tired of this." There's a smile somewhere there too. "I was clumsy enough before I was the size of a small planet, with a centre of gravity that changes every other hour... how are you going to put up with me for another three months?"

John grins as he stands, deposits the papers on the desk, places one hand on her back, the other on the swell of her stomach. "Oh, I don't know," he says and his grin grows wider as the baby gives an almighty kick, like it knows he's there, like it already knows his voice, his touch. "I'm sure you can make it worth my while." 

It's Felicity's turn to lift an eyebrow then, but when he leans down and kisses her, she proves his point easily.


End file.
